burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:P12 Community Challenge - May 2009
:This is the debut of Burnopedia's P12 Community Challenge. On the 12th day of a month, an article improvement-based challenge will be introduced. The winner at the end of the month will be featured on the main page and be awarded a special userbox for their user page. The final winner will be decided by Burnopedia's administration. ---- This month's challenge is to see which user can create the most complete Burning Route articles. You can find a list of wanted articles at this link. To view a complete Burning Route article, follow this link. For the article to be complete, the image must be uploaded and added. Act civil, or you will be disqualified. Only edits received between 12 May 2009 at 12:00 UTC and 31 May 2009 at 24:00 UTC will count toward this contest. Leave your questions and comments below or at my talk page. - Discussion For the Manhattan Burning Route image, why is there a line going from start to finish? You can go anywhere you want, as long as you make it on time. Babadingldoo 22:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :That would be the quickest route to the finish from where you start (or a suggested route) ::Exactly. :::That's debatable. Looking at the map I can see a path that is shorter and has less traffic. The video doesn't even follow the image. I doubt looking at that vid will help anyone complete it, since the way he takes is really insufficient. Also, how did you draw the yellow line? It follows the road exactly! :O Babadingldoo 22:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Being a more experienced driver than others, I would take a different way as well... (through the park, follow the railroad on to first, down Manners, etc), but the route shown is the most direct to the Naval Yard (fewest turns). As for the line, a simple image editing tool can do that (photoshop pen tool, fixed with, will conform to the road pretty well) :::::Wow, he took 2nd street? Lost a lot of time taking Lambert to Hall too. Crazy. ::::::I agree, that is a bad video. It should be replaced. The route you explained is almost what I saw, but you missed a few shortcuts. Here's my route with the previous one. http://i43.tinypic.com/25ksemr.png (wasn't sure if I should have uploaded it to the wiki) As you can see it's almost a diagonal line through Downtown, and the only time you're in traffic is part of 1st. All the turns are 45° or less, which are easy and don't require you to slow down. Oh, and I found the tool, it's called Line/Curve in Paint.net. :) Babadingldoo 23:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's the exact route I take when doing that run =) If you can paint your route a different color, do it, and upload it here. We can add a caption to it stating yellow = novice path, and red (or whatever) = advanced path. The only problem I have when running that route is the traffic at 2nd right as you exit the park. Quite easy to crash up there if you aren't careful. ::How about dashed? :::How about red? ::::I didn't want to do red because it's already used for the finish. Plus, dashed usually means alternate path. Babadingldoo 00:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::That's true about red clashing with the finish. I don't like the dashed because it doesn't highlight the whole path. Maybe orange? blue? Maybe more opinions? ::::::How about outlined? Babadingldoo 01:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::How about advanced outlined in black and novice outlined in white? How about just removing the long way entirely? I just played the route about 30 times, and I have to say that there is no reason why anyone would need to go anywhere else. It's shorter, has little turning, and there is no traffic as you exit the park onto 2nd, Rappy. ;) I also tested it for time against the long way, and it has an eight second difference! That's a huge amount in racing terms. If the only reason for the long way to stay is it has one big turn instead of three short turns, which don't require you to drift or slow down by the way, then that's just stupid. "Oh, I don't have to push the analog stick as much, yay!" pfft Babadingldoo 23:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Your revamp of it will count towards this challenge. ::Go ahead as in remove the long way? :D Babadingldoo 23:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. I haven't run that routed in a long time, but I always remembered traffic at that intersection. Probably just bad luck on my part. Credits Thought it a good idea to have a list of who has made what Smudger13talk 19:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Here goes: * WTR Burning Route - Justination (Modifications by other People) (Babadingldoo did the image) * 500 GT Burning Route - Babadingldoo * Hyperion Burning Route - Smudger13talk (Babadingldoo did the image) * Hawker Burning Route - Smudger13talk (revamped by Babadingldoo) * Manhattan Burning Route - Babadingldoo * Ikusa GT Burning Route - Babadingldoo (Strategy copied/edited from Hyperion Burning Route) * Cavalry Burning Route - Babadingldoo * Opus Burning Route - Babadingldoo (Strategy copied/edited from Hyperion Burning Route) * Überschall 8 Burning Route - KBABZ * GT 2400 Burning Route - Smudger13talk (Babadingldoo did the image) * Thunder Custom Burning Route - Babadingldoo (Strategy copied/edited from 500 GT Burning Route) * Touge Sport Burning Route - Babadingldoo (Strategy copied/edited from 500 GT Burning Route) * SI-7 Turbo Burning Route - Smudger13talk :Exlonox didn't really make that. He just copypasted from criteriongames.com. Anyone could have done that. Babadingldoo 19:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Correct. :::Did he, or did he not Create new article? Lol Smudger13talk 19:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just saying that when the score gets tallied to see who gets the award, that won't count. Babadingldoo 19:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't you think that the map should also be in keeping with the other Burning Route Maps, it could still have the numbers and what have you, Smudger13talk 19:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Does it still count if you don't have the image, as i don't have photoshop. --Jjbest 16:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :^You can use paint.NET, but Babadingldoo is making all the routes himself. Ex, I have made more than one page, so I'm gonna hold up, but is there a limit to the number of pages you can do? Smudger13talk 17:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :It will count, since Babadingldoo is making all of the images. He will be compensated for uploading them also. Update Just a head's up to everyone, I've completed all the burning route images, so expect some massive editing tomorrow. Babadingldoo 04:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I made a few of my own for the existing ones. They follow a similar format as the Street images, but I took the liberty of doing the quickest route in yellow, and adding shortcuts in orange. Additionally I added some cooler icons using the existing icons from the Fansite Pack. The disadvantage is that the glowing trails have to be done by hand, so they're wonky, but I like 'em a lot better than current maps. I'll show ya what I mean with the Uberschall article. KBABZ 15:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Dude, it took me 4 days (on and off) to make these maps. And you know how weird it would look for some of them be yours and some be mine? Babadingldoo 16:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well I'm not smacking your work down. Yours is more direct and to the point, and not as wobbly. You wanna use yours, that's ok, I don't mind if my already uploaded Überschall 8 Burning Route map is replaced with yours. But it can't be too hard to add these at the start and end, right? Just paste them over the existing icons, I suppose.KBABZ 16:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :You also didn't draw the fastest route. It's faster to go on 5th at the start, then turn on Paradise Avenue, then not-even-really-a-turn turn onto Fry Avenue, then take the shortcut on the right at the intersection of 1st and Fry. Babadingldoo 17:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Here's the best path. Babadingldoo 18:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::IMO, Babadingldoo's are better. ::::Well that's settled then, we'll use his. I still like my icons, though, heh. I also think it'd be a good idea to have an easy route and an expert route. Not everyone wants to beat the times by ten seconds, they might just want to get the car/completion percentage (that would be me). Am I allowed to do races, or am I not allowed because I don't know the fastest route? KBABZ 02:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::What route do you not like so far? Just because a route is short, doesn't mean it's hard to do. Plus, the more time you have, the more times you can crash. :::::And I'd might hold off on making race pages, it might be one of the P12 Community Challenges in the future. Babadingldoo 02:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I guess your right. I dunno, I was a bit peeved before. I put a lot of dedication into the stuff I write and make, and recently my stuff has been a bit ignored lately (mainly the logo thing). One idea I had was an Alternate Route gallery. They're separate from the main map that depicts the route the Strategy section shows. Instead, they show alternate routes that the player can consider, however they don't get descriptions like the Fastest one does.KBABZ 03:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Can I make the GT 2400 page? Obviously with a beautiful map. I like the idea of an alt route gallery. After all, you can go any way you want, the main is just a guide, which some people may have a problem with (like corners) Smudger13talk 07:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I also made my route based on the default route the game gives you. Should be some moderation on what alternate routes we should provide, though. I mean if there are three maps, each with a difference of a corner or so, the one should be chosen. Conversely, if there's a route that takes you halfway across the city and back and claims that you can still make it, well, no thanks. KBABZ 08:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why do we need to show so many routes? If we just have every route that can possibly be taken, then why are we making the article in the first place? When people come to a wiki, they don't look at a page to see all the possiblities they have. They already know there's bunches of ways to go. They look at the page to find out how to beat it, probably wanting the fastest, easiest route. They don't want to be like "Well let's see... I could take the fast and easy route, or I can take the long and easy route, or I can take the fast and hard route, or I can take the long and fun route, or I can take this route, or this route, or this route." How helpful is that? ::Oh and did someone say GT 2400? Babadingldoo 13:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well I wasn't thinking of having fifteen different routes, more like two or three, because given how large Paradise City is, especially for the ones heading into the country, there are only so many routes you can take that are quicker than the default path the game gives you. KBABZ 15:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd say no more than two. Cavalry Lol, how long d'you think that page will last. Still cracked me up though Smudger13talk 15:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :'''What do you mean how long will it last? All the burning routes will have pages. Babadingldoo 16:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that page is very serious indeed...Smudger13talk 16:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::PS, the GT 2400 map looks good, I wonder where I could use that... Smudger13talk 16:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::It is serious! If you're looking at that page for help, you shouldn't be allowed to play the game. Babadingldoo 16:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol! But what if you keep getting lost :-o! Smudger13talk 16:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well there still can be some aid to it. For instance, if you started with no boost, jumping over the traffic islands can be a nice way to top up. But yes, it is easy, especially in the Post-February version. KBABZ 05:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, Babs! Babadingldoo won the May P12 Community Challenge. For his efforts, he received a shout-out on the Site Notice and an award on his userpage. This month's challenge will be revealed via the Article Improvement Forum on June 12.